


1970

by JulianDevorak



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: Penelope is a counselor at camp Redwood in 1970. She finds an unlikely friend, and eventual lover, in Benjamin Richter.
Relationships: benjamin ritcher/original female character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Penny is based on myself. Benji is my comfort character right now. There's gonna be smut.

Penelope Wilson. Most people called her Penny. ‘Most people’ meant her family, as she didn’t have any friends. 

“This is the perfect place for you to make friends!” her mother insisted as she dropped her off at camp Redwood. Today was her first day as a counselor. 

“Yeah, maybe..” Penny said. She slung her bag over her shoulder, kissed her mother goodbye and headed off towards a big sign that read “Counselors and staff meeting, noon, mess hall.” 

Kids were running about, laughing and playing, already enjoying themselves and camp had barely started. 

Penny smiled, maybe this would be a good environment after all. As she entered the mess hall she checked her watch. 11:30.. Too early, but sitting alone was her specialty. She had been homeschooled most of her life, and public events at the library always left something to be desired. She was half black, and it was 1970. She sat down, folding her hands in her lap. Her long brown hair was in two braids, a red ribbon on each of them. As she sat, waiting for the others to show up, she heard the door open behind her. A man had come in, tall and heavy-set, balding with glasses, he limped in slowly. 

“Hello.” he said quietly, taking a seat opposite her. 

“I like your braids. I like your ribbons too.” he said. 

Penelope smiled, revealing her braces. 

“Thank you!” she said. 

“I’m Penelope, Penny. What’s your name?” she asked. 

“Benjamin.” he said. 

“You look a little young to be a counselor.” 

“I’m nineteen.. I know I look twelve.” she said, frowning. Benjamin didn’t want to see her frown. 

“That’s a good thing, when you’re thirty you’ll look twenty. Some people pay thousands for youth like that.” he said, trying to cheer her up. Before she could respond, the door opened and three giggling counselors walked in. A man and two women. 

“Oh god, are you a counselor?” one of the women asked. Penelope nodded. 

“I’m Brittany, this is Shelby, and this is Brad.” she said, nodding to her friends. 

“Nice braids, what’re you ten?” Shelby asked and Brad laughed. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” he asked. 

“Penelope.” she said and the three laughed together. 

“Suits you.” Brittany said as the three sat down at a table on the other end of the mess hall. Penelope could tell this summer wasn’t going to be as nice as she expected.

“I think Penelope is a beautiful name.” Benjamin said once the three were out of earshot. She smiled shyly at him.

When the meeting was over she made her way to the counselors cabin, picking a bottom bunk near the back and beginning to unpack her bag. She tried to ignore Brittany and Shelby as they entered. 

"Awwhh, what's this?" Shelby asked, picking up Penelope's teddy bear. 

"Please don't touch my things!" Penelope insisted, Shelby lifted the bear out of reach and tossed it to Brittany who ran outside with it. Penelope chased her as she laughed, Shelby followed, howling with laughter as well. Penelope tried to keep up with them as they tossed the bear back and forth between them. Penelope felt her heart beginning to beat faster and faster, her anxiety rising and she fell to her knees, clutching her chest. 

"What are you doing to her!?" someone shouted. All three girls turned to see Benjamin, quickly limping towards them, the pike he used to trash collection raised like a weapon. Brittany dropped the teddy bear to the dirt. 

"Come on Shelby." she said, grabbing her hand. 

"Freaks!" Shelby shouted back at Penelope and Benjamin as they went back inside the cabin. 

Benjamin picked up the teddy bear, dusting the dirt off of it and walking over to Penelope.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked, helping her to her feet. She was hyperventilating and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He awkwardly patted her back until she could breathe well enough to speak. 

"I need to take my medication.." she reached into her pocket and Benjamin began leading her to the infirmary. 

"You shouldn't go back to that cabin tonight, the nurse should take care of you." he said.

Benjamin led her to the infirmary, helped her into a bed, handed her her teddy bear and insisted to the camp nurse that he would get water for her to take her medicine. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"Because.. I got bullied a lot when I was younger too." he said, clenching his fists as if remembering something terrible.

"And you are innocent. It's in your eyes.. Like a lost fawn. I want to protect you." 

Penelope smiled at him and he smiled back, reaching out to pat her on the head. 

"I'll ask the nurse to get your things from the cabin, you shouldn't be sleeping in there with them.." he said and he made his way out of the small room. Penelope curled up, hugging her teddybear. Perhaps she had made a friend this summer after all. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Penny reached up towards Benjamin's face, trying to remove his glasses, but he stopped her, gently grabbing her hands. 

“I want to see you.” he said. He leaned down and she stood on her toes so they could kiss. He was awkward, too large and his hands fumbled across her body, unsure of where it was okay to touch. 

“Can we lay down together? Can I hold you?” he asked shyly. 

“Your lips taste like cherries.” he mumbled. 

“We can lay down, do you want to take your clothes off?” she asked, and he nodded. 

Penelope took off her nightgown, leaving her in a pair of white panties and white socks. Benjamin looked down at her bare breasts, wanting to touch them. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts and he awkwardly rubbed his fingertips across her nipples. 

“You should take your clothes off.” she suggested. He nodded, taking off his jacket, his shirt, undoing his belt and sliding off his pants. Penelope laid down on the bed and he joined her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her snug against him. 

“I’m worried, I don’t want to break you.” he said. She wiggled up against him. Snuggling into his arms. 

“You won’t hurt me Benjie, you’re my bear.” she said, running her hands over his chest. She wrapped one of her legs around him, pressing her crotch against his and feeling his erection pushing against her. 

“Sorry, I-” 

“It’s okay. I want to do this with you. You’ve been one of the only people to show me true kindness..”

“You too..” he said. He rolled over on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Can I touch you, um..” 

“You don’t have to ask.” 

He sat up on his knees, sliding his hands up her thighs to her panties and taking them off slowly. He spread her legs, holding her thighs tightly to stare between her legs. He reached one of his hands down to slide his finger across her folds, gently pushing it inside of her. 

“Oh God it’s so soft.. And warm..” he muttered as he moved it in and out of her. 

“Do you want to be inside me?” 

“Yes.” he hurriedly freed himself from his underwear and leaned back over her.

"I don't want to hurt you, please tell me if it's too much or anything.." he said and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He kissed her back, his facial hair tickling her as he slowly slid himself into her. He moaned louder than she did, closing his eyes and staying still a long while. Penny wriggled beneath him and he nuzzled his face against her neck, kissing her skin, tasting her and inhaling deeply.

"You f-feel so good." he said as he began to move, slowly. 

"Tight and, soft." he clenched his teeth as she began to moan, to tilt her hips to meet his thrusts. Penny had been a virgin before this, and she was happy one of her first and only friends had been the person to take her virginity. She ran her fingers through what hair he had, over his cheeks, over his neck. He was sweating by now, thrusting haphazardly as he neared his end. 

"P-Penny I'm gonna cum, I hope it's okay if, I-" she kissed him deeply as he climaxed, moaning into her mouth as he filled her. 

When he finished he rolled off of her, pulling her into a tight hug again. 

"We'll get in trouble if you get caught in bed with me.." she said as she clung onto him, and he smiled. 

"I don't think I really care right now. I just want to stay with you, at least until you fall asleep.." he said, stroking her hair gently.


End file.
